Brice Price
Brice Price is the second most dangerous entity on the planet, second only to Mediph's hair. Brice price is a 20 somethings woman who never blinks, rarely speaks, and is capable of destroying entire armies single handedly. She is a Class 6 Psionic, despite the scale only being 1 to 5. She is the only known Class 6 Psionic. History The early history of Brice is unknown. She simply appeared on the earth some time after the first war, where she was drawn into the Templar Order by Mintz, due to her incredibly high psionic powers. What happened in this time is also mostly unknown, but it is known that shortly after joining the order, Brice killed the entire organization with Mintz as the only survivor. She has since joined Xcom. Drayken has an unrequited attraction to her, and attempts to get her attention. All attempts have failed, and mostly lead to Brice severing Drayken's arms. Brice hates Drakyn more than anything, but she has been ordered not to kill him. She exploits this order by dismembering him and maiming him, but always leaving him alive. Under no circumstance should you approach Brice Price, she is highly reactive to sudden motion. She is kept in an isolation chamber most of the time, where she sits in the middle of the empty room, unmoving, staring blankly at the doorway. If anyone enters the chamber, they are liable to lose limbs. it has been noted that people have entered the room, only to have their arms falloff, but they never witnessed Brice moving. She is extremely fast. Currently only two people can safely enter Brice Price's isolation chamber without being destroyed. Turbo and Gunner are the only two individuals who are not horribly maimed while entering her chamber. The reason being Gunner is the commander, and Turbo is just Turbo. Brice Price rarely speaks. Most of the time she just screams "You will pay the Price" which may be a pun. Sometimes she will speak casually to others, in a quite clear and dignified manner. Never contradict anything she says. Contradicting or correcting Brice Price usually leads to death or dismemberment. On rare occasions, Brice 'casually' walks around the Avenger. It's important not to make direct physical contact with her, under any circumstance. Do not attempt to shake hands, pat her on the shoulder, or even make direct eye contact. She does not have her shard gauntlets at this time, but she is a master of CQC and will still destroy anyone. Boss Evasion is the only individual with high enough CQC skill to not instantly get destroyed by Brice Price, but even he can't hold her off for long. General safety tips for being near Brice Price: * Do not make Eye contact. * Do not make any sudden motions. * Do not approach from behind her without first declaring your presence in a loud and clear voice. * Avoid all physical contact. * Do not enter her isolation chamber under any circumstance. * Do not expose her to fire. Fire only makes her stronger. * Do not correct or contradict any statement she gives. * Do not feed her, ever. She does not need food to live. * If in the field with Brice Price, let her run in first. She will draw all the fire and kill everything for you. "It has yet to be confirmed if Brice is a SCP yet cause FUCK me she is one i swear!" - Chaoslongshot "I've watched her catch plasma beams and throw them back. PLASMA BEAMS. Even I can't do that." -Gunner "Get Kaptain out of his hole we need him to clean up another one of Brices episodes." - Bradford Category:Characters